


Harvest Feasts and Delightful Treats

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Series: The King of Fertile Earth [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Outdoor Sex, Strange-form Intimacy, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Hades plans a surprise for Persephone near the end of the fall....The King of Fertile Earth is hungry for his Queen.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: The King of Fertile Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530557
Comments: 38
Kudos: 116





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Within, you will encounter Strange-form Intimacy, some themes of domination and feral behavior, and A DAMN LOT OF HEAVY FLIRTING AND TEASING....
> 
> Enjoy.

_ Alright, that’s done. Now, check my list…. _

A large blue thumb swiped up across the softly-blazing screen, and Hades narrowed his eyes to squint at the black text against the white background.

_ Got it, did it, already in the car…. _

_ Perfect! _

_ Now, just one thing missing…. _

Careful not to scuff the leather on his brand-new boots with an errant step in the mostly-dark house, Hades made his way from the door leading to the garage, down the hall, and finally to the bedroom door. It was still slightly cracked open from when he’d emerged a little while earlier, and he eased it a little farther, letting soft light spill into the dark room from the overhead in the hallway. 

The tousled pink locks were bright against the midnight of the pillows and sheets, and Hades felt his heart crash to a halt in his chest.

_ My beautiful Queen…. _

He crept to the bed, easing his large frame onto the edge as gently as he could. He leaned over, fingers curled loosely, and brushed his knuckles over her apple-plump cheek. Her mouth was hanging open, just slightly, and he couldn’t quite quash the heart-breakingly warm feeling that spread through him at the way her front teeth peeked just slightly over her bottom lip.

Her eyelids fluttered, and he couldn’t resist. He leaned closer to her, kicking his feet up into the air for counter-balance, and placed a feather-light kiss on her left eyelid. Her right was tucked too close to the pillow, but he didn’t care. 

She squirmed a little, arching her back and stretching sleepily, and he pulled back, smiling goofily, he knew; but she was just so cute in the mornings….

Her eyes opened, and she smiled sappily up at him for a long moment, before she seemed to register that he was already dressed.

“Hey, I thought you had today off….”

_ Oh, so grumpy! _

“I do, but I have plans for you, my Queen. Surprises and fun things, and I thought we could get an early…. Well, early-ish start. What do you say?”

She stretched again, breasts pushing up under the sheets and feet twisting around each other farther down. She made the strangest little groaning mewl, and Hades smiled even wider as she finally flopped limp into the mattress once more.

“I say you better have some breakfast ready by the time I get out of the shower, because I have a feeling I’m going to need it….”

With that, she flung the sheets off her naked body, covering him entirely. 

By the time he extricated himself from the cotton and satin trapping him in downy folds, the shower was pounding out a sotto-voce rhythm behind the closed door of the en-suite bathroom.

_ Minx…. _

_ My minx…. _

_ Delightful…. _

This was going to be a day to remember….

* * *

“Okay, Hades, now, I know I didn’t exactly specify quantity, but you know this measly little breakfast ain’t gonna cut it, right?”

He chuckled, and she resisted the impulsive urge to jump down from the stool and stomp her foot on the kitchen floor.

“Sweetness, I promise I’m not starving you. Part of your surprises later are, um, food-based. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortably stuffed before we even get to the good stuff….”

“Oh, ha-ha, you and your puns.”

“Hey, I’ve barely punned all week!”

“And yet and still… Pop-tarts, Hades. Pop-tarts. I remember when I had to explain to you what Pop-tarts were! And you’re still so old-fashioned…. Blueberry?!?! What about the good chocolate fudge kind?!”

“My little goddess, you are picky today! I’ll have you know, I specifically warmed up the blueberry ones for you so you could maybe take a hint, Sweetness. You know, you’re eating blueberry-flavored breakfast food, and I’m blue….”

He winked at her, and she nearly choked on her white-frosted pastry.

_ Holy shit. _

_ Did he just…? _

“I mean, if you would rather the chocolate fudge kind, I think there’s a box in here….”

_ Oh, no! _

“NOOOOOOO!”

He half-turned away from the cabinet, his arm extended toward the shadowy interior, the black button-down shirt he was wearing pulled tight over his broad shoulders and a smirk on his face.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and tried hard for seductive as she took a bite of the warm Pop-tart in her hand.

By the way his eyes widened before they narrowed, and how he swallowed - hard - she thought she might have managed it.

He lowered his arm and turned back to her entirely, leaning his torso down to the island, arms crossed on the marble, looking at her intently as she diligently devoured her innuendo-filled breakfast.

He watched every move she made; and every so often, he licked his lips, the barest hint of his tongue peeking out to swipe swiftly over his skin, and she had to really concentrate so she wouldn’t wriggle on her stool and give herself away.

They didn’t often play this game, this _ I’m not doing anything, what are you doing _ game, but when they did….

_ It’s a wonder we’re not both piles of ash…. _

She finally finished her Pop-tarts, licking her fingers one by one and rolling her eyes closed between each slurping suck, and a cloud of smoke and flames consumed her husband’s frame.

_ Oh shit, no! _

_ …. _

_ Waitaminnit…. _

She gasped, hard, as he reappeared right in front of her, his thighs between her legs, and his lips devouring hers. 

That sneaky tongue begged for entry, and she met it enthusiastically with her own.

He groaned, and she knew he was tasting his mistake in her mouth. 

_ Uh huh, you knew how much you like blueberry, too, you big blue idiot. And you just had to go and try to be all clever…. _

_ Well, I ate it all. Come and get it! _

She fisted her pink fingers in the black fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer and grinding her hips against the stool beneath her ass and his thighs in front of her core. She sucked his tongue farther into her mouth, loving how he panted hard with her aggressiveness, and then….

He pulled away, brushing one thumb over her half-open lips as he closed his eyes, angling his head away from her.

_ What the hell…? _

“Sweetness, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, I really did have plans and surprises for you, and I would really like to see you enjoy them. So, sadly, we need to back this down, or we’ll never get through today…. Forgive me?”

He looked at her on an angle, his hair falling over his eye as his thumb continued soothing across her lips. His eyes were soft, the red of his arousal already faded, and she stifled a panicked moment of doubt that she had done something wrong.

There was no lie in his words, and no lie in his eyes, and she really did want whatever these plans and surprises were….

She pulled her mouth away from his thumb’s soft caresses so she could speak. “I forgive you, Hades. Just promise me not to keep me waiting one second after you show me your surprises….” 

“Of course not, Sweetness. That was always the plan.” 

* * *

The Aston purred to a stop in the soft gravel at the end of this dark lane. Large cypress trees and gnarly hemlocks hemmed the car in on all sides, and Persephone thought for a brief moment that this may have been the scariest section of the Underworld ever. 

_ I mean, it’s just got that haunted vibe, you know? _

_ We’ve never been here, I don’t even know where we are! _

“Hades, where exactly is this? I mean, I thought I knew every teeny backroad in our kingdom, but I swear I’ve never been here before….”

“You haven’t.” His voice was deep, thrumming and laced through with some dark, coiling emotion, and Persephone spun a little on the leather seat to look at him.

His eyes were a little misty, and he wasn’t quite looking at her. He was staring out of the windshield, but she could tell his mind wasn’t on the shadowy trunks of the trees and the dark spaces between them.

“I have to go set up a few things. Will you wait right here until I come back for you?”

Even though he phrased it as a question, she knew it was the King speaking. She nodded, her lips pressing tight together as she struggled to contain her curiosity. 

The car door swung open, her husband rose to his feet, and only then did she notice what he was actually wearing.

_ Black jeans? Jeans?!?! _

_ When did he buy jeans…? _

Her husband closed his door, walking calmly toward the trunk at the back of the car. She twisted to watch him in the side-view mirror, and caught slivers of glimpses around the trunk lid as Hades bent and grasped a large cardboard box and a few cloth shopping bags that looked bulky and none-too-light. 

His muscles bunched and rolled behind the black button-down’s shielding presence, and Persephone felt her panties get just a little damp at the sight. 

_ Mmmmmm, my man…. _

Then he was striding powerfully past her door, moving almost too quickly for her to follow, and she knew he didn’t want her taking any peeks at the contents of the bags and box he held. The trunk was still open, but she wasn’t worried.

This far out in the middle of nowhere in the darkest of the realms, there was little chance of vandals or burglars trying to invade the King of the Underworld’s car in the few minutes it would take him to set up whatever these surprises were.

Her husband threaded his way between a few of the huge cypress trunks, trailing branches of hemlock and holly catching at the bags he carried and closing behind his dark form like curtains on a stage. 

He all but disappeared before he passed the second-depth layer of the close woodland, and Persephone felt a thrill of anticipation as she realized just how different this little spot was. 

There was no birdsong, not even the ubiquitous nightjars and mourning doves that made the Underworld’s green-spaces their homes. There was no breeze, the trees and shrub-growth too thick to allow even that soft reprieve from this overwhelming silence.

The Underworld was always quiet, but this place screamed out with the silence of a grave….

She shivered a little as the Aston cooled with the waiting; not knowing what else to do, she twiddled with the hem of her skirt where it had ridden up around her knees with all her twisting and fidgeting. She never looked away from the dark space between the trees where her husband had disappeared.

She waited.

She wondered.

She daydreamed.

And then she jumped as the hemlocks and holly-bushes parted and her husband came gliding over the silt-covered gravel to open her door with a flourish. The smile on his face was expectant, poignant with possibilities, and his eyes were gleaming bright in this dusky dimness hidden from all the realms by ancient-feeling trees.

As Persephone took his proffered hand and rose to her feet, she felt it.

She knew now why this place was so different….

Something was calling to her husband here, something she’d felt only once before: 

The first time more than a year ago, in that swampy bogland deep in the heart of Georgia’s woods....

_ Oh my. _

_ Surprises indeed…. _

* * *

It was easier than he’d thought it would be; he’d settled the treats and spread the blue-and-white checked blanket on the bank without giving in to the call this ancient grove was trying to seduce him with. He’d made it back to the Aston without completely coming undone as the brush and these jeans worked together to cause _ just enough _ friction to send his dick closer and closer toward a raging hard-on. 

And he was doubly-proud that his boots were still un-smudged. 

They completed the look, and he was counting on _ the look _ to put _ that look _in her eyes when he got her to the blanket….

She still hadn’t bothered to notice his entire outfit; so easily distracted, his little minx….

He guided her gently through the thick undergrowth beneath these ancient cypress trees. Moving slowly, nearly dancing as they ducked and weaved around reaching branches and grasping vines, he felt the call get stronger, but he had a plan, and everything was working perfectly. 

It was easier than he’d thought it would be, to prepare to embrace his darkness with his Queen in this ancient grove of sacred heart-trees, his chosen symbol and favorite among all the oldest plant-life….

It didn’t even matter that this place mixed the original Greek cypress, tall and lean and spear-like in its graceful angles, with the more well-known bald-cypresses of the North American continent. 

All of them were his, and all of them sang the same….

He and his Queen finally broke through the far edge of the grove, and he felt her soft gasp as he pulled her close to his body as she took in the sight before them.

The blue-and-white checked blanket, spread invitingly just a few feet away. The bags and box arranged around the edges, keeping the fabric from lifting should a breeze pick up. But for now, the wind was silent, acknowledging the presence of the King, the one who held this land’s heart in his soul….

The water rushed darkly by beneath the bank, and the mimic-moon of the upper realms’ bright sun rose in the eastern distance, far and away from them across this muddy river’s shores. 

And somewhere upriver, deep in the woods where not even the minotaurs and satyrs would go hunting, the hell-hound packs started howling in defiance of the rising light, dim though it still was compared to the upper realms’ brightness….

Everything, exactly as he’d found it that morning so long ago, and she was here, now, to share it with him in love and softness….

“This is the surprise, Sweetness. This is what I was singing about last year…. This is it. The muddy river-side. The dark water and shine…. The hounds running….”

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, feeling the life she brought to this dark place starting to stir, felt his own newly-acknowledged power answering hers in need and desire. She gasped a little, nearly panting already, and twisted to face him.

“I thought that was all metaphor, Hades…. You’re telling me, this…. This is the place, where you knew you needed the Underworld for your own…?”

He hunched his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek with his nose as he took in a deep breath, willing the power to wait just a moment longer. Harder, now, that he was here…. The dark earth beneath their feet and her bright life singing to him in delicious harmony, fertile and demanding and oh so sweet in their promises of pleasure….

“Yes, Sweetness. It was all truth, memory and life…. Do you see now, feel it now? This is my land…. My earth… Mine….”

“I do, my King. I feel it, too. There’s power here, and I…. I can’t wait, please, Aidoneus, you promised! Gimme!”

He chuckled as her hands started scrabbling for the waistband of his jeans. He stepped back, though, catching both of her vibrating wrists in one of his hands. His other hand he brought to her chin, forcing her to look up into his face as he let the power begin creeping over his skin, from his heart….

“I’ll _ give you _ everything, little goddess, but I think you’re missing something here. Go sit on the blanket, and give your King a good, long look.”

She ran, tumbling to the blanket with a laugh bursting from her lips. He knew she would enjoy this; she loved when he stripped for her….

But this time, he was going to enjoy himself as much as she would enjoy admiring his body….

_ Just wait, little minx…. _

_ Your King of Fertile Earth is hungry…. _

* * *

Persephone thrashed back around from where she’d collapsed in a giggling heap to the blue-and-white checked picnic blanket. There was something oddly compelling about her husband today; she wasn’t sure if it was the place, the unrelenting teasing from earlier in the morning, or what, but she was certainly going to enjoy it.

She finally brought him into her sight again, and her mouth dropped open as she realized what she’d missed the entire morning.

From his head to his toes, her King was wearing a ….

There was no word for it but a _ country-fied _ outfit!

His button-down shirt was black, but here in the soft light shining over the muddy river behind her awe-struck form, it glinted subtly with a small vine-work pattern around the collar and over the shoulders. Silver threads, invisible until this moment, suddenly reveal in stark relief, not unlike rhinestones on any of those “superstars’” outfits from the videos they’d watched last year before that karaoke night. His black jeans were tight around his waist, the hems of that shirt tucked within and loosely folded over the waistband, hiding most of the leather belt snugged _ just tight enough _ through the loops.

The chrome belt buckle sat proudly over a promising bulge, glinting brightly as her King began to sway softly back and forth before her gaze: a tease, really. She knew he wouldn’t really begin playing in earnest until she finished obeying his command to give him a good, long look.

So she kept her eyes roaming down, over that distinctively-delectable mound at the top of his thighs, loving the way those jeans sat heavily over his legs, hiding the muscles beneath thick fabric, so unlike the silk and cotton slacks he usually wore. 

_ Those couldn’t hide a penny, but these jeans…. _

_ There’s so much mystery here, hot damn! _

_ Get ‘em off, already! _

But she wasn’t done yet. She finally ran her gaze over his knees, shins, ankles….

_ Those aren’t dress shoes…. _

_ Are those…? _

She gasped, snatching her eyes back up to his face, so far above her own, the thin red lines around his irises giving him away.

“What do you think, Sweetness?”

“You’re a damn hot cowboy, Aidoneus.”

His quiet chuckle echoed through the cypress trees, unbound voices tumbling and leaping through the branches behind him as he let loose his power a little more; she felt it thudding through the roots of the grove as these sacred heart-trees answered their King’s emotional unleashing.

“I thought it might please my Queen. Something different, something special….”

“I am quite pleased, but damn it, TAKE IT OFF!”

He chuckled quietly again, dark and soft and full of subtle threats of breath-taking pleasure.

“Of course, my Dread Queen.”

And his hands finally moved to the buttons at his throat, and Persephone saw the darkness creeping up his skin as the stiff collar finally loosened around his neck.

_ Oh, yeah, this is gonna be fun…. _

* * *

It was coming on quicker now; there wouldn’t be much he could do to stop it at this point, so he took comfort in the fact that it certainly seemed like his Queen was enjoying the show.

He forced open the buttons on the shirt and then moved on to the belt buckle. It proved to be a little more fussy than he had expected; it was wider, and oblong, and just overall not a normal belt buckle, and he grew increasingly frustrated as the seconds ticked by and he was still fumbling below his navel like an idiot teenaged virgin.

And it wasn’t helping that his Queen was failing to stifle cute little giggles at his ineptitude.

Letting loose a thundering growl, he blasted the thing apart with power and ripped the leather strap out of the loops, tossing it far to the side as he glared down his traitorous Queen.

Her eyes were wide, though; she’d liked it….

_ Well, if that’s how you want to play it then…. _

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning softly, all the while letting his power roll through the air over the riverbank like a thundering cascade of snowfall down a crumbling mountain peak. She rolled forward from her gently reclined position, _ crawling _ across the ground toward him, never taking her eyes from his.

_ Minx…. _

_ All mine…. _

She rocked her hips back and forth as she crawled across the damp ground; the silt and moss scuffed softly over her hosiery, every sound magnified through his connection to this land, this fertile earth so closely tied to his soul….

He could almost taste her need through the press of her tiny palms on his land….

Finally, she reached his feet. She threw her head back, her mid-length hair swishing over her neck with the motion, and then those tiny palms were walking their way up his legs.

She was all but crawling up his body, creeping up and closer until her silt-stained knees were right in front of the pointed toes of his mortal-made boots. 

Her fingers finally reached his waist, and she was picking apart the button holding him trapped, blindly, never taking her wide-blown eyes from his.

He felt the shadows of stars splash across his skin, his hair, felt the breeze spawned by his power lifting his hair, and he knew she loved him deeply.

This form, this power: it was hers now, hers for the asking….

He’d never deny his Queen her pleasure, and this….

He felt how much it pleased her to see him in truth like this: felt it in the way her fertility power began spiraling out of her, seeking purchase in a land where rot held reign and life bent low under its demanding presence.

He took in a deep breath, the silt and mud and cypress scent filling him with power ancient and dark and so bound to his soul….

He stared deep into her eyes, his own empty as the cosmic spaces between stars so far above on a moonless night, and the only word he needed fell from his lips on a breath….

_ “Please….” _

* * *

Her King, her mighty Aidoneus, God of the Dead Things of the Realms and Ruler of a third of the Cosmos Itself:

Her King of Fertile Earth begged her for the thing only she could give him:

Pleasure.

And the Dread Queen of the Underworld would not deny him mercy….

She slashed the zipper down, pulling toward her body as she did so as not to hurt him; his hissing breath was nearly drowned in the harsh sound the metal teeth made as they carved through the heavy denim. She lunged a little forward and upward, tongue planting itself flat to the skin below his navel as she reached for the waistband at either side of his tense-trembling hips. She moaned a little, feeling him shudder as the vibrations worked their way beneath his skin, and she drew his pants down slowly, scraping her fingernails gently over his thighs as her head moved lower. 

His cock, midnight and stardust and all _ hers _ for the asking, twitched in the moist air as it sprang free from behind the heavy denim. She kissed along the left side of that heavy shaft as she finally freed her fingers from the puddle of clothing bunched around his boot-tops. She cupped his calf muscle, helping guide his foot out of the boot, and before she let him go, she swiped his black crew sock off with nimble fingers. She helped him with the other boot and sock too, and then he stood before her, shirt hanging open over his night-dark chest, spattered over with stars, cock jutting proudly toward her as she gazed upon him lovingly, hungrily.

Her right hand came up then, curving gently to cup the opposite side of her lover’s bobbing shaft, holding him in place as she began sucking at the skin stretched taut over lust-soaked flesh:

Moving up and down, both closer to and farther from his body, until finally, she took the tip between her lips, sucking gently and steadily as she started bobbing back and forth.

His groan rumbled through the air and the earth beneath her feet, and she moved her still-free hand to the shelf of his hipbone, kneading with her fingertips and grinding with her palm as he started rocking gently into her mouth.

She kept her eyes angled up toward him, but his head was thrown back now, hair whipping more violently in the rising breeze spawned by his power, and she was shocked to notice that the constellations sprinkling his torso were shifting and flowing, changing and dancing before her eyes:

As if she was watching the stars themselves turn overhead through a long night’s vigil.

None of them were recognizable though, and it wasn’t just the way they moved over the uneven surfaces of his muscles and bones: these constellations didn’t exist in reality, for anyone else.

Hers, alone, and she sucked harder at his cock as she realized that fundamental truth, for the first time in eternities.

He gasped as she lost control for that brief moment, and she slowed to a hesitant pace as one cold-not-cold hand molded itself around her hollowed-out cheek. His eyes were back on hers, finally, and a wolfish smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he bent nearly double, coming closer and closer to her blushing face….

_ “ _ ** _My turn….”_ **

* * *

His cock was throbbing, aching, but it would have to wait….

His little minx needed reminding who was King here….

He took his hand from her cheek, brought his other quickly to reach down and snug his arm around her lower back. He moved swiftly, pulling her from the ground and into a tight embrace, moving back toward the blanket as he nipped her earlobe and the skin beneath her ear with sharpened teeth. Her arms were snug around his neck, her fingers kneading his shoulders as they bunched and rolled with holding her to him.

He finally felt the edge of the blanket beneath his toes, and he bent forward, flexing his knees and taking both their weight through his thighs as he lowered her to the blanket. His lips never left her neck, but her hands left his shoulders, threading and combing through his hair as she tilted her head back and forth, teasing him, making it hard for him to lave his tongue over her pulse and nip at her neck’s taut tendons. 

But it hardly mattered, now. 

He could feel the heat pouring out of her core; she began flexing her hips, her legs still tucked around his bare ass (when had she put them there, anyway? When he picked her up…?), and her warmth and wetness started marking a trail over the skin of his lower abdomen, slick and sticky and delightful….

Even through her panties, she was marking him with her desire….

_ All mine…. _

He snugged his cock between her ass cheeks and the blanket beneath them, letting the subtle friction keep him hungry, as he began working to remove her lilac-blue blouse with his trembling fingers. Her hands were still snarling and tangling through his hair, and she was panting into the cooling air as he worked her over with his tongue dancing around every angle and plane of her throat, her jaw, her chin and cheeks….

Buttons finally undone down the front of her beautiful body, he shoved the panels apart, revealing flushed pink skin, a black bra dusted with decorative lacy blossoms in a coal-color grey, and a tummy rolling with panting desire. 

He gazed at her body, feeling his cock twitch hard beneath her ass and his heart swelling fit to match; he didn’t even realize he’d stopped kissing her until she growled roughly and yanked his hair to regain his attention. 

_ “Kiss me, now!” _

And who was he to deny his Queen her pleasure…?

He kissed her, hard, hungry, desperate as she began rocking her wet snatch harder against his abdomen, his cock repeatedly freed and trapped as her ass surged up and down with her need….

After torturous minutes, she finally broke for air, and he flung his torso up and away from her heaving body. His hands found their way under the soft folds of her navy-blue skirt, reaching with claw-like fingers for the waistband of her panties alone. She gasped, raising her hips and holding them shivering in mid-air as she realized what he was about.

Finally finding purchase on the thin band of lace, he dragged her panties down her thighs, leaving her skirt in place around her waist. The silky fabric fought him a little as it tried to snag on the upper hems of her thigh-high hose, but he managed to work it down without tearing anything too badly. She slung her legs into the air, her feet wiggling back and forth right in front of his face, and he slung the panties off over her dainty little ankle booties with one hand, the other arm wrapping around her knees so he could plant a few hungry kisses to the backs of her calves. He flung the panties away, somewhere, and growled a little into her taut and trembling legs….

She squirmed a little at the teasing, but he didn’t keep her waiting long.

He couldn’t wait too long, and she was more than ready, if the sticky-cool patch between his cock and his sternum was anything to judge by. 

Finally unable to bear it anymore, he shoved her legs apart, surging forward to fist his hands into the blanket on either side of her waist. She squirmed a little, thrashing her legs to find grip around his lower back, scootching her ass across the blanket to get closer to her goal, to bring his target closer to his pulsing need.

One of her hands wrapped around his aching hardness, positioning him effortlessly, and then he was home….

He moaned, loud and needy and unashamed, as her tightness and warmth wrapped around his throbbing cock, her own gasping mewl of pleasure hardly registering in his ears. 

He held himself at her deepest point, dying a little with every flutter that her walls offered to him in pleasure-filled abandon….

Until he could take the sweet torture no more, and he slung his hips back with a demanding snarl, his head rocking forward on a nearly boneless neck so he could stare at his Queen as he gave her everything he was, had been, would be….

* * *

Persephone watched with wide-opened eyes, feeling his hardness withdrawing from her core: watched her husband as he gave in to the urges screaming through his flesh, to use her own for his pleasure.

His head rocked forward as his hips slammed home inside her, and she gasped at the slight pain, the bounding pleasure, staring into his void-dark eyes, the faint light above them glinting off her own reflected into those blacker-than-night mirrors.

_ Mine. _

_ All mine! _

He was beautiful, a mystery cloaked in majesty, and the power he wielded, hers to command: a whispered word, a gentle touch, and this ancient being, this King among Kings, would bend, bow, and become whatever she needed.

_ Mine, for ever! _

His hips slammed back and forth, deep grunts and shadowed moans pouring in unbroken rhythm as he chased his pleasure within her body. She felt her channel growing wetter, small spurts leaving her as he bottomed out with every thrust. She began giving small cries of her own as she felt her muscles tightening and relaxing as the pleasure built to an intoxicating level. 

She hardly blinked as his cock hollowed her out, staring into his eyes, waiting for that soft grimace that would let her know he was as close as he could get….

_ There it is…. _

She clamped down with everything she had on his next punishing thrust, locking his cock inside her as he grunted with the slightly painful pressure. His dick twitched once, deep inside her, and she gave her own short, breathless cry as her King came undone….

He never took his gaze from her face, but his mouth dropped open slightly as he spilled inside her, a low moan drowning the sounds of the river behind them, and she thought she’d never seen anything so beautiful as her King in the grip of pleasure at her own command….

His shoulders shuddered, striving to hold him up as he pushed a little more into her, pulled just that little bit back out, small movements that nevertheless felt like the drag of continents or the collision of stars. Her nerve endings were hypersensitized, craving the larger movements from before, but she would give him this moment of bliss before begging for her own release.

After all, they had the whole day off….

And he’d packed a picnic….

And surely allowing her to bed her King of Fertile Earth wasn’t the only surprise he’d had planned for his Queen….

The black of his chosen realm’s soul faded from his skin, leaching from his still softly-waving hair and the tips of his fingers, receding in a gentle wash down and up and around, pooling into a single hand-span stretch of skin over his heart. She brought her own hand up to cover it over as the darkness left him, and he twitched just slightly at her warmth and the gentleness in her fingers. 

“When you’re ready, my King, I’d really appreciate it if you could make me come, too….”

His eyes were wet, but she knew it wasn’t guilt. It was the same once again; as he had been the last time they’d done this, he was simply overwhelmed with _ everything _ being with her like this had given and taken from him. She smiled at him, her thumb brushing gently across the scar closest to her palm, and he smiled quietly back before lowering his head to hers, the softest kiss on his dusky-blue lips as he thanked her without words for her love….


	2. Give and Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry - I decided to make the picnic wait once again....
> 
> This is pure smex, absolutely fluids-and-fukken only....
> 
> I'm not sorry....

Hades pulled his lips from hers; the soft smile he saw in her eyes meant everything to his heart. It didn’t matter that they’d been together for nearly half his long existence, now….

Every time she smiled at him like that, trusting and needing and loving him, he felt like the King of all the Cosmos rather than just a third of those powerful realms. 

And he’d left her wanting.

_ Shit. That just won’t do, will it? _

“Sweetness, I’m so sorry I left you unsatisfied. You’re just so delicious; your body, I just couldn’t help myself….” He nipped her neck once, just hard enough to make her gasp, before he continued. “I’ll make it up to you, right now, alright? And then we can have some lunch….”

She nodded, her breath starting to come faster as he shifted his attentions to her collarbone and lower still.

He kept his half-hard cock inside her pussy, rocking gently back and forth as he started to nip and swipe his tongue around the upper surfaces of her breasts. The bra scritched against his chin as he worked her over, her chest heaving under him as her sensitivity overwhelmed her mind. The black and coal-heather colors were tantalizing against her deeply-flushed magenta skin, and he found himself unable to close his eyes as he did everything he could to leave her gasping before he took it off her delicious flesh. 

Finally, her hands were digging into his shoulders, gripping him close and pushing against him at the same time; he knew she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to make her come from his feast upon her plunging breasts or have him continue lower and devour the buffet between her thighs.

She was gasping, mewling on every rush of air that blew past her full lips, and he decided she needed a little incentive to decide what she wanted, needed, from him.

He pulled one lace-covered panel down over her nipple, licked and laved the taut mauve bud, and then placed his teeth over it. He bit down gently, tensing his neck and arching his head back slightly, pulling the pebble away from the mountain of her breast, before releasing it as she began arching up from the picnic blanket with a cry. 

He felt a little dumbstruck as he watched that plump flesh jiggle with the rebound, ripples fading to gentle swaying heaves, back and forth; his dick hardened nearly instantly, still inside her quivering sheath, and he inhaled deeply as his arousal peaked with a vengeance. 

Her eyes were wide on him then, and he started panting with her in counter-rhythm as every gasp of her needy breath echoed down her body, pulsing around his cock in supple softness. He licked his lips as he strove for collected calm in the face of overwhelming desire and hunger for the pleasure he could find in her body.

He owed her a climax, two if he could manage it. 

_ The balance of power should always be in favor of my little goddess…. _

“What more can I do for you, my Queen? I find myself rather hungry, still, but I owe you pleasure….”

She swallowed hard, squinting her eyes as she tried to focus her thoughts; he brought a hand up, smoothing over the little lines between her brows with a gentle smile on his lips.

“I…. I want…. Oh, hell,  _ just fuck me! _ ”

“You  _ spoil _ me, sweetness….”

He arched back at his waist, gripping tight to the tops of her plump thighs as he dragged her closer, forcing her harder onto his aching cock. She gasped in bliss, and then in pleasure-pain as he forced her body to bend under him as he rolled over her hips. 

Finally, she was contorted under him, her shoulders and neck pressing hard into the blue-and-white checkered blanket on this riverbank at the heart of his kingdom, and he held her trapped as his cock ground into her as they settled into position. 

He planted his feet hard into the blanket, knees half-bent and spine twinging as he prepared his stance. 

“You ready for me, sweetness? Ready for me to pound you into this picnic blanket until you come, screaming, twitching around my cock?”

“ _ Fuck, yes, Hades, please, I need it! _ ”

He arched his back, holding her around her waist, fingers digging in below her rib cage, as he started fucking her pussy hard. Back and forth, up and down, her breasts plunging in rippling waves, even brushing against her throat as he ravaged her in this contorted position.

She took everything he gave her with loud cries of pleasure, until suddenly, she stopped.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, she held her breath, and her pussy trembled around his cock.

_ Holy shit, yes…. _

He hilted himself, giving her tiny thrusts now rather than the deep and aggressive pounding of moments before, as the pleasure took her mind and body into blissful incapability.

She huffed out a breath as her body spasmed under him, her heels digging into his waist and her hands dancing like spiders over the blanket beside her, and then absolute nonsense words and half-formed sounds were pouring from her lips in unbroken litany of praise at the pleasure.

He focused on watching his Queen come absolutely undone, resisting the tight coil of need behind his groin as he continued giving her those tiny thrusts that prolonged her pleasure.

A full minute went by before she began to surface; tears marked her temples now, and he took one hand from her waist to swipe them away. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her pleasure on his tongue, and then she snatched his hand to her mouth.

She sucked hard around his index finger, tongue flicking the valley between it and the longer middle one, her eyes on his in wanton seductive intent.

He groaned, stilling his hips as she worked hard to pay him back for her pleasure.

Finally, she released his finger with a lewd slurping sound, and he held his breath as she panted for a few seconds.

“ _ Fuck me more, Hades. I want  _ ** _more!_ ** ”

And who was he to deny his Queen?

He took his hand back from her, digging into her waist once more as he began thrusting once more. He cried out as her pussy fluttered in the early stages of orgasm on the third harsh thrust; there would be no reprieve this time.

He would make her come again, and he would find release with her this time.

There was nothing for it.

He was lost.

“ _ Shit, sweetness, you - gods - you’re incred-.... I can’t take it!” _

_ “Fuck me, Hades, keep going!” _

_ “Damn you, woman! Too…. So good!” _

He nearly lost his footing as his cock twitched hard, his hips stuttering as he lost his mind and senses in her slick fluttering warmth.

“ _ Yes, Hades, gods, yes! _ ”

He roared, burying himself with one last deep grinding thrust, his stomach clenching as her pussy demanded everything from him with rippling contractions, sucking his cock like her mouth had sucked his finger before.

_ “ _ ** _SHIT, GODDESS!_ ** ”

His legs trembled, and he grunted repeatedly as his body continued giving her what she demanded: spurt after spurt, clenching muscles defying all will and thought in mind-altering ecstasy of deep release, pleasure beyond compare.

Finally, he could give no more, and he fell to his left side, groaning as he collapsed to the blanket-covered riverbank. He still held her waist, and she fell with him, keeping his cock clenched inside her tightly-contracted pussy like none but a fertility goddess in her prime could.

Her control was formidable, he knew; while he was a completely-spent and utterly boneless twitching fool at the moment, she had enough presence of mind to grasp him close and ease his collapse as best she could.

And keeping his cock inside her by sheer muscular tension, because she wanted it - 

What did he do to deserve this delectable goddess for his own?

He panted, utterly lost, as she snuggled close to him, holding him and loving him while they both basked in the glow of complete pleasure and consuming love….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll do the picnic deliciousness next chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos and all appreciated, as ever!


	3. Possibilities, Dark and Wonderful as the Spaces Between Stars....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picnic time for fertility deities will never be simple....
> 
> Warning for heavy dominance and feral themes within.   
Strange-form Intimacy....  
Also, kinky wine play. You'll know it when ya see it.
> 
> And also, plot....
> 
> Yes. Plot. You once again get plot with your porn.
> 
> And, hey, friends who have read Titans Reborn and the sequel Shadows and Truths....  
Watch closely....

“Sweetness, would you like some more wine?”

“That sounds delightful, my King. But what about you? Didn’t you want some?”

“Oh, I fully plan to have some. But I wanted your approval of the vintage first.”

Hades poured the wine expertly, not a single drop bouncing off the smoothly-rolling surface of burgundy liquid pooling within the bowl of the glass. Swirling it gently, Hades handed it to his Queen, fingers brushing like silken strands as he gave it into her keeping.

She continued swirling the fragrant liquid beneath her nose, tilting her head so her eyelashes curtained her gaze as she stared at him over the rim of the crystal.

“I’d say at least ten years old. Perhaps older than twelve?”

He nodded, once, his eyes never leaving the motion of her wrist as she began to tilt the stem of the goblet, bringing the rim of the bowl to rest upon her bottom lip.

_Devil-woman…._

“I’d put it at fourteen years, but perhaps just shy of that….”

“On the nose, sweet thing. It’s thirteen years and ten months exactly.”

“Perfect…. I think it’s an oak-matured-….”

“I said, on the nose....”

* * *

“.... I heard you, thank you. Now, as I was saying-….”

She squealed suddenly as Hades lunged toward her, one hand held to his hip and the other darting toward her throat. His fingers dipped past the rim of the goblet, only to emerge dripping as he swiped them over the tip of her nose. His thunderously-rumbling chuckle echoed over the riverbank and the cypress heart-grove behind them as he settled back to his ass on the blue-and-white checkered blanket. She stared at him, the faint light of the near-noon sun winking off the rolling muddy water of the river, and her heart lurched in her chest as he started licking his fingers clean with erotic swipes of a tongue too-long for his mouth.

After breathless moments where she could only gaze hungrily at his tongue’s writhing motions around his long, bony fingers, he finally lowered his hand and swiped his tongue once around his lips, leaving them glistening in the yellow-grey light.

“Sweetness, didn’t you want to taste your wine? It’s quite delightful.”

She growled, and his eyes flashed red. The napkin he’d had draped over his lap for the past little while shifted slightly as his cock twitched beneath the dark indigo fabric, and the hand he’d kept on his hip holding it in place curled into a claw of passion as she lowered her hand and the goblet to her side. She left it steady on the flat-topped picnic basket, and rocked onto her hands and knees, crawling toward him where he sat panting, red rimming his dark irises.

“You…. You got me sticky….”

“But it looks so delicious on you….” His voice rolled low like the muddy river, and she shivered slightly at the gush of wetness between her legs.

She growled again, hands on either side of his knees now, with both knees beside his left one as she resisted the urge to straddle his thighs. She arched back, bringing her face closer to his, but leaving enough distance that he’d have to lean down to comply with her demand.

“Clean. It. Up.”

He growled back, the sound boiling in her abdomen and behind her heart as it stroked something primal and feral inside her soul. He leaned down, bending for his Queen, and kissed the tip of her nose with a gentle touch.

She leaned harder into the kiss, and his lips parted slightly, the tip of his tongue beginning to writhe over her skin as he swiped up every drying drop of summer-tasting pleasure.

He cleaned her nose of his teasing mistake, and then she flew at him, knocking him to his back and clawing the napkin from his lap with none-too-gentle fingers.

Her lips swallowed his gasp of delighted surprise and mounting desire as she flung the cloth from between their bodies; his closely-following moan, however, thundered out into the air over the riverbank as his neck arched back, the top of his silver-white head twisting back and forth on the checkered blanket as she replaced the napkin’s valiant concealment with her own dripping, bare-skinned crotch.

“_Sweetness, shit! You’re so fucking wet!_”

“I told you…. You got me _sticky_!”

She ground down hard, coating the underside of his blazingly-warm shaft with her fluids. Back and forth she rocked, her hands flat over his pectorals, barely covering any significant space with her slender fingers, bent just so at the tips to prick his skin with miniscule half-moon marks.

Her clit thrummed each time she rocked back toward his thighs, the head of his cock bumping the nub of nerves and sending lightning through her veins and further trickles of moisture from her lips.

All of them. She had to pull one hand from his chest to swipe at the little puddle of drool that had been pooling at the corner of her mouth; her head was tilted softly to her right shoulder, watching her King as he writhed in denial of his impending submission to the pleasure with which she tormented him.

And then his hands locked around her waist, his thumbs nearly touching on either side of her navel and his fingertips digging desperately into the soft rolls above her hipbones.

“_Stop…._”

She rocked up once more before obeying, settling her clit directly over the head of his cock. She thought, dimly, through a haze of lust and still-building need, that she could feel the slit beneath that bud spurt just a thread of slick liquid against her warmth.

Strong fingers kneaded back and forth into her flesh as red-glowing eyes in a hard-lined face rose from the blanket beneath them. She held her body frozen, refusing to give in to the tempting siren-call of movement’s pleasurable sensations, as her King brought his torso up before her. She could not look away from his eyes; he commanded her with his every breath, demanding submission of his Queen in this place that was his long before she was….

Beneath her right palm, a void of blackness began swirling over his hydrangea-hued flesh.

She felt the cold that wasn’t cold, without needing to look.

She could not look away; her King had not released her from his command to simply _Stop_.

He took in a breath, the rapidly cooling air rumbling like a winter storm’s caresses on well-shuttered windows.

“_I did get you sticky….”_

She gasped in a breath as he inclined his head to her: deference and honor and submission, layered with power and authority and the grace of the most dominant monarch of the Eternal Realms.

“_I apologize. Allow me to remedy this situation…._”

His knees bent and he rocked forward. She slung her hands around the swell of his shoulders, bracing her back for the embrace of the blanket-covered muddy ground once more; but, with a swinging, catlike grace, suddenly, he was upright.

Her feet instinctively locked around the back of his hips as he hoisted a little higher up his torso. She whimpered as the motion left her sex untouched and wanting. She glanced down quickly, shocked at how far the ground seemed from this high vantage, nearly level with her King’s own eyes.

Those eyes which were steadily darkening from impassioned ruby gems to obsidian orbs of bound space-between-stars….

His torso was nearly engulfed now with the power of his realm, glowing with a not-light aura as he began to walk, barefooted, naked, the confidence of a primal King in every seductive stride. She could feel his hips swaying, keeping her from being jostled where she was suspended against his torso.

Her body shivered with anticipation as more sticky traces of arousal leaked from between her wide-spread thighs, dribbling down to the base of his cock; she could feel the sudden short burst of air leave his lips, but her eyes were back on his now, and she didn’t think she had the capacity of thought to question whether this was any kind of a good idea….

After all, this was only the third time they’d explored this side of her King’s power and sexuality, and….

Or, well, now it was going to be the fourth….

She knew she should be considered for his health. This couldn’t be good for him, channeling so much power in so short a time….

But she found she didn’t care.

Her King of Fertile Earth was hungry for his Queen, and she would take everything he had to offer, even if she had to carry him back to their car her own damned self….

At least, she thought she could carry him herself….

Suddenly, droplets of warm water splashed against her ass. She gasped, arching away from the sudden spattering sensation, and her King’s rumbling chuckle was barely audible above the now-heavy thunder of the rolling, muddy river.

“Aidoneus….”

“_I said I would remedy your stickiness, My Queen…. How else, than a thorough washing…?_”

One faintly-illuminated eyebrow lifted in that angular face of darkness-made-flesh. She sputtered before she could answer, as the warm, silt-laden water rose higher up his thighs, creeping closer to her own body held tight to his by huge hands around her waist and her own arms around his neck.

“B-b-bu-but…. This water is muddy, it’s not washing-quality!”

A growl rocked his chest, forcing her body to respond with another gush of wetness from her core, swallowed immediately by the roiling water just below her ass.

“_This water is the life-blood of my Kingdom. The souls of all rivers flow through this muddy wash, and you know…. We’re immortal, Persephone, Queen of my heart…._

_“**A little dirt never hurt anybody….**”_

The water cascaded up her curves as he swallowed her gasp with a kiss. His tongue was far longer than it should have been, and she found herself on the losing side of a battle with a writhing opponent of mighty skill as the warmth of the soul-bound river embraced their bodies….

He finally stopped moving forward as the water lapped along her ribs, not quite reaching the undersides of her breasts where they smashed against his sternum and pectorals. He broke from the kiss, laving his snakelike tongue over the tip of her nose once more before restraining his ardor.

He smirked at her, the devil, and she fisted her hands into the hair at the back of his head as she growled out her own command:

“_Then fuck me, my King of Fertile Earth. Hard. Fast. Make some damn waves…!”_

She held on for dear immortal life to his hair as he took his left hand from her waist; pushing her body up slightly with her feet in the small indents over his ass, she gave him the room he needed. His hand found the base of his cock, tilting the shaft to meet her entrance.

And all of it hidden beneath the surface of the muddy river’s rushing course….

He grunted softly, and she lowered her body as he loosened his right hand around her waist just enough to permit the movement. She felt the heat of him against her entrance, perfectly aligned even without the benefit of eyes-on-target, and she pushed down hard, needing him in her suddenly, painfully suddenly.

More than a millennium and a half they’d been together at this point, but she knew, beyond any doubt or insecurity, that this particular fuck would be one they’d have to struggle to top….

His left hand returned to her waist, the pale-tan and off-cream streaks of silty water streaming from his jet-and-starlight skin like a new aurora. He began guiding her motions, thrusting what little he could with trying to maintain his balance in the midst of the powerful current.

But he obeyed his Queen’s command, yet and still.

Hard as he could.

Fast as he could.

They made waves in the river’s skin, and the earth carried along the flood sang to her husband in power and truth….

She thought she could feel it, hovering just beyond her own understanding:

_Possibilities._

_Death, ahead of renewal._

_Destruction, ahead of rebuilding._

_Eternally cycling…._

_And yet rushing onward, ever onward, never the same from one moment to the next._

_Chances._

_Choices._

_And always and ever, the constant thread, binding all to an existence so often terrible and dark and painful:_

_Hope._

_Of something better coming soon…._

His massive cock pounded shallowly into her core, but this time, for the first time, it wasn’t the sensations of her flesh that pushed her flailing over the edge into bliss.

For the first time, Persephone, Dread Queen of the Underworld and Keeper of the Heart of Its King, felt the seductive call of an ancient fertile power not her own, and that soul-deep touch was her undoing.

She came, her body seizing in pleasure and ecstasy, mind and flesh frozen as one in utter bliss as her vision flickered and her toes cramped tight at the tips of her feet.

She knew he felt it with her: that somehow, the physical connections were only anchors now, and their pleasure was something deeper, something beyond the words of civilized thinking and common thoughts.

Married for nearly two thousands of years years; parents to four wonderful children, all grown and living their own immortal lives; King and Queen of the most-powerful cosmic realm:

And they felt they’d never experienced true pleasure until this moment….

The muddy water washed over their bodies, caressing the underside of Persephone’s trembling breasts with soft tongues of silty liquid. A spurt of thick warmth inside her body told her that though their minds and souls were trapped in pleasure, their physical frames were not left behind.

Though she could barely feel it, she knew her King was close to collapsing with the aftershocks of mind-bending pleasure….

She _reached_ for the riverbank, one small hand trembling away from the back of her King’s still darkly-glowing head.

Thick vines, woody and strong, arched through the air and wove together behind her King’s back. A platform, a bed, an altar of her power, and she leaned their bodies toward it.

Her King put up a token resistance, but the river helped her, swelling hard in a bid to wash them both downstream.

Aidoneus fell to the vine-construct, a soft gasp of surprise leaving his half-opened mouth as Persephone encouraged the vines to double back upon their own lengths, bringing them back to a gentle rest beside their picnic blanket. His cock was still twitching inside her sheath, but she’d let her feet leave his backside; she tucked her legs around the outside of his thighs, keeping her core flush to his pelvis as her power faded and her breathing came harsher, faster, the glow of their shared ethereal climax fading from awareness.

The midnight coloring began to leave his skin; she realized suddenly that the stars and swirls of light had been only barely visible; or had they only faded before she remembered to look?

In any case, it only took a few gasping breaths between the both of them before he was back to his heaving, sweaty, aqua-colored self.

She choked out a breathless laugh as she realized neither of them was streaked in mud.

“Hades, we’re clean!”

He smiled, a little dopey and dim-seeming, but his eyes twinkled with the shadow of void-and-stars.

“I told you I’d wash you thoroughly….”

“But, how?!!?”

“The river never gives up the souls it’s taken. The silt, the floodwaters: the souls of rivers all through the cosmos. This river is somehow tied to Styx, but it’s not _quite_ her, either, if you can believe the legends…. And it never gives up that which has been taken long past.

“It’s the hearts’-blood of the Underworld. The living embodiment of my purpose. A place for dead things to find new meaning, even if they can never become as they were before.

“Change, sweetness. Change and possibilities….

“That’s the truth this King of Fertile Earth has found with his Queen of Spring and Life….”

“…. Wow, Aidoneus…. But, how did you know it wouldn’t leave us stickier than when we went in?”

“I went swimming in it once, a long time gone….”

She laughed, and he held her close as their hearts slowed to beat in tandem-time….

_Mine, this powerful King…._

_And I, his, forever…._

_I never want to leave…._

_I never want to leave again…._

_We have to find a way to end this six-months shit…._

“Hades, I want to stay with you. No more mortal realm for half the year. My powers have been strong enough for decades now, if not centuries. You know I’ve been able to start influencing the Spring up there from down here…. We need to find some way to change Demeter’s expectations, make her give up this whole stupid thing….”

He blinked at her slowly, but she knew it wasn’t because he was still stupefied from the intensity of their coupling.

He was weighing their options, their chances of success….

Determining the fertility of the earth she was trying to cause to sprout in new growth of dreams long held.

Eventually, his tongue clicked behind his teeth, and his lips settled into a wry smirk.

“How about a party…? Show her how you belong down here, in the dark, with your King…?”

“What…?”

“I think it’s about time the King attended the Winter Solstice celebration, don’t you?”

“Oh, Hades, yes! Finally! Oh, everyone will be so excited! Megaera, especially, she’s been talking of nothing but playing all your favorite dance tunes for weeks!”

“Sweetness….”

“What?!! Oh, I can’t wait!”

“The King will attend…. And I think he and his Queen should perform for the honorable Goddess of Bounty….”

“Perform…?”

“How do you feel about karaoke with your King…?”

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as the pieces fit together in her mind….

“Heart of Void?”

“I think that would be perfect, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, yes! Hades, I love you so much!”

She tackled him, even though they were still all-but-smashed together on the bed of vines. He laughed around her kisses, and she giggled around his own….

_We’ll show her once and for all that we belong together. _

_And it’ll be one hell of a party this year!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised on the Discord a few times now that there would be some Greatest Showman inspo'd fic coming. 
> 
> That's gonna be at the Winter Solstice Party. 
> 
> Also....
> 
> What is Heart of Void?
> 
> Threads, coming together. The Primordial Lore series and the King of Fertile Earth series are about to have a damned crossover!
> 
> I AM META-SWOONIE, HEAR ME FUKKEN ROAR!
> 
> Guesses accepted as to what Heart of Void actually is.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, second chapter will get into the picnic.... It's gonna get kinky....
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated by this Swoonie.


End file.
